BW097
| ja_op=やじるしになって！ | ja_ed=ロケット団よ永遠に みてみて☆こっちっち | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=冨岡淳広 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=浅田裕二 | directorn=1 | director=浅田裕二 | artn=1 | art=岩根雅明 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=BW091-BW100| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} Unova's Survival Crisis! (Japanese: 霊獣フォルム総進撃！イッシュ最大の危機！！ The Formes Advance! 's Greatest Crisis!!) is the 97th episode of the , and the 754th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on October 4, 2012, in the United Kingdom on December 31, 2012 and in the United States on January 26, 2013. Blurb Team Rocket has captured Meloetta, brought it to the Undersea Temple, and used a recording of Meloetta's song to raise the temple to the surface. As Operation Tempest continues, Giovanni acquires the mysterious Reveal Glass and uses it to summon the three Legendary Pokémon Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus! Meloetta's protector, Ridley, explains that whoever controls Meloetta also controls these three ancient powers. Team Rocket’s plan is just the latest attempt by evildoers over the years to take over the Unova region using the power of the Reveal Glass. Our heroes watch in horror as the three Legendary Pokémon change into Therian Forme and prepare to wreak havoc upon Unova! As Ash and Pikachu escape from their cage, an enormous Pokémon battle takes shape: Iris's Dragonite, Cilan's Pansage, Cynthia's Garchomp, Ridley's Golurk, and Ash's Unfezant join with Pikachu to stand against the fearsome Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus. A crackling attack from Thundurus almost strikes Iris down, but Pikachu flings itself into the bolt's path to protect her. Using the extra electricity it absorbed from that attack, Pikachu launches a massive Electro Ball to overpower Team Rocket and free Meloetta! But Giovanni still holds the Reveal Glass, and without Meloetta's calming influence, he is completely overcome with evil ambitions: instead of conquering the Unova region, he now wants to destroy it! But Jessie, James, and Meowth intervene to sway their Boss from this disastrous path. As soon as he returns to his senses, Team Rocket reluctantly retreats. Ridley uses the Reveal Glass to return the three Legendary Pokémon to their Incarnate Forme, and Meloetta soothes their rage with its song. With disaster averted, Ridley and Meloetta bid our heroes farewell and prepare to return to home. But Ash knows they will meet again someday, and all eyes once again turn toward the Unova League! Plot has just raised the Abyssal Ruins using 's song. and are still trapped in Team Rocket's containment field when Giovanni looks into the Reveal Glass, opening up the top of the temple. He orders the glass to summon , , and . At sea, Cynthia, Ridley, and are racing to the temple on a boat. Ridley is in pain because he can feel Meloetta suffering. At the temple, the Reveal Glass hovers in the air and shoots a beam of light into the sky before disappearing into a portal that soon grows into dark foreboding clouds. Going back to Ridley, he reveals Team Rocket is planning to use Meloetta to control the three Legendary Pokémon to take control nature to rule Unova. All of a sudden, the weather turns bad as the Legendary Pokémon appear, creating swells and high winds. Landorus, Thundurus, and Tornadus appear and Giovanni uses the Reveal Glass to expose the Legendary Pokémon's other forms. In the containment field, Ash urges Pikachu to try to escape again using on a single point, eventually freeing the two. They run out in an attempt to save Meloetta, but Jessie and James call out and . The two Pokémon use and to send Ash and Pikachu flying off the temple, but they are saved by Ridley's . Golurk takes Ash and Pikachu to the bottom of the ruins where the others have just arrived. Determined to stop Team Rocket, the group calls out their Pokémon: , , , and with Pikachu on her back. Without waiting for 's orders, Dragonite flies off to battle the three Legendary Pokémon. At the top of the temple, the Reveal Glass glows red, throwing the trainer's Pokémon back, and finally revealing the other forms of the Legendary trio. As the red glow recedes, Giovanni can be seen having a red aura around him. Dragonite, as aggressive as ever, rushes into battle, though is clearly outmatched. Iris begs with Dragonite to not battle alone and instead work with the other Pokémon. Giovanni orders the three Legendary Pokémon to battle. Using a combination of and , Tornadus and Landorus knock the Dragon Pokémon to the ground in front of the trainers and appears to be hurt. Thundurus then faces Dragonite and unleashes a powerful electric attack, but Iris steps in front of the attack to protect her Pokémon. Before the attack hits, Pikachu jumps in front of it and absorbs the electricity while Unfezant drives off Thundurus with Air Cutter. Seeing how much Iris cares for him, Dragonite finds new-found trust in his trainer and once again rushes off to battle with the others, although they are clearly at a disadvantage to the powerful trio. Unhappy with the rate at which the battle is going, Giovanni orders the trio to unleash their true power. All attacking at once, the trio knock the trainers' Pokémon into the sea before covering it with ice that advances all the way to the city nearby. However, the Pokémon break through the ice and are ready to battle once more. Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu finally reach the top of the temple. Ash demands that Meloetta be returned. When Team Rocket refuses, Ash has Pikachu use . Unlike Pikachu's normal Electro Balls though, this one has been enhanced with the electricity Pikachu absorbed from Thundurus's attack and enlarged. When it is released, it obliterates the top of the temple and frees Meloetta, but also causes the Reveal Glass to shoot a beam of light directly into Giovanni's face. As the smoke clears, the temple is shown to be in rubble and Team Rocket is stunned. Out of the smoke comes Meloetta riding on Unfezant's back. Seeing that Meloetta has escaped, suggests they recapture it, but Giovanni says Meloetta is no longer necessary. As he gets up, he is shown to have a red circular symbol on his forehead and his eyes are glowing red. In addition, he has complete control over the Legendary trio and has become drunk with power. Giovanni orders the trio to destroy Unova. Seeing that their boss has become insane, Jessie, James, and tackle Giovanni outside the boundary of the temple, thus freeing him from its influence. Outside the temple's influence, Giovanni doesn't remember what happened. Dr. Zager tells him they can no longer control the trio, so they retreat under the cover of Yamask's . Unfezant uses to blow away the smoke, revealing Team Rocket escaping in a jet. As they head back to Kanto, Jessie and James vow to return having witnessed just how powerful Pikachu truly is. Meanwhile, the trainers' Pokémon are still battling the Legendary trio. Ridley replaces the Reveal Glass and asks it to calm down the trio. It does and the trio revert back to their original form. Back on the boat, the group is heading back to land. In the distance, the temple is sinking back into the sea. Back on shore, the group says farewell to Ridley and Meloetta. is crying that his crush Meloetta is leaving, and Pikachu is by his side the entire time as he attempts to comfort the Sea Otter Pokémon. Major events * successfully summons the and uses the Reveal Glass to turn them into their . * begins to fully obey , though his rogue attitude still remains. * manages to calm down the members of the Forces of Nature. * Giovanni withdraws Team Rocket (including Jessie, James, and ) from Unova and returns to Kanto. * Meloetta leaves with Ridley. Debuts Pokémon debuts * (Therian Forme) * (Therian Forme) * (Therian Forme) Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Officer Jenny * * Cynthia * Dr. Zager * Jervis * Ridley Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) (Therian Forme) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Ridley's) * ( ) * ( ; both Formes) * ( ; both Formes) * ( ; both Formes) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: Team Rocket's old Pokémon / ** Viewers could call one of three phone numbers to want either , , or to return to the series. Three random callers won a Nintendo 3DS XL with a prepaid gift card, which allows the player to gain access to the Pokémon Dream Radar. * When first aired, Team Rocket Forever was used as the ending theme for this episode instead of Look Look☆Here. Subsequent re-airings use Look Look☆Here, and even on Japanese DVD releases. * narrates the preview for the next episode. * This is the season finale of Pokémon BW: Rival Destinies. * This is the first episode of the to have a Pokémon that doesn't appear in the episode, in the U.S. and international version of Who's That Pokémon?, or . * This episode aired on December 31, 2012 in the United Kingdom, twenty-six days before the episode aired in the United States. * This episode aired on January 3, 2013 in Italy (on K2), twenty-three days before the episode aired in the United States. * This episode aired on January 10, 2013 in Poland (on Disney XD), sixteen days before the episode aired in the United States. * This episode aired on January 26, 2013 in , at the same time as the United States airing. ** It was supposed to air in English but it was erroneously broadcasted on Cartoon Network USA via the on all U.S. and U.S. territories using the dubbed Latin American Spanish track, which was scheduled to debut in November 15, 2013. * This episode marks the final appearance of Dr. Zager in the series. Errors * When Giovanni calls out to the Reveal Glass just before the Forces of Nature changes Forme, the yellow stripes on the sides of his uniform briefly disappear. * In one scene, the background appears over 's tail. * During one scene between Iris and her Dragonite, Dragonite's right pupil has its original look. * Just before Jessie, James and Meowth push Giovanni off the pedestal while he is possessed, his eyes are colored white when they should still be red. * When is crying so loud that he was about to say goodbye to Meloetta, 's eyelids when he is sad are white for some reason. File:BW097 error 2.png|Giovanni's uniform missing its stripes File:BW097 error 3.png|Dragonite's tail error File:BW097 error 4.png|Dragonite's pupil error File:BW097 error.png|Giovanni's eyes incorrectly colored white File:BW097 error 5.png|Axew's eyelids error Dub edits * In the original version of the episode, Tornadus's voice changes to become much higher pitched when it changes into Therian Forme. This is not retained for the dub, in which all three of the Forces of Nature have the same voices in both Formes. In other languages |nl= |de= |el= |fi= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |ko= |sv= |ru= |th= |vi= }} 097 Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a Champion appears Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States de:Kampf um die Zukunft der Einall-Region! es:EP759 fr:BW097 ja:BW編第97話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第97集